The Day His Mind Stood Still
by Tigre5478
Summary: During and after Emotion Sickness. I wondered what was going on in the time lapses between the Drakken and Shego scenes, as well as what they were thinking. This is what I came up with. Rated M, but not explicit at all.


The Day His Mind Stood Still

This story takes place during and after the action of the episode Emotion Sickness. I noticed that Kim and Ron's half was more in-depth, and I wondered what was going on in the time lapses between the Drakken and Shego scenes, as well as what they could have been thinking. This is rated M for mature because it involves mature feelings, nothing explicit though.

It seemed like any normal day. Drakken and Shego were in the process of stealing an electron magneto accelerator so that Drakken could supercharge stuff and take over the world. He wasn't sure yet which of the many useful devices to supercharge. Actually, things were going surprisingly well. They'd broken in and no sign of--

_Damn. Spoke too soon. Kim Possible and her annoying sidekick are here._

Drakken knew he wouldn't be able to fight them and was thankful he had Shego as a sidekick. She was hard to live with sometimes, but she was definitely worth having on his team. And, when she was in a good mood, she could be quite charming, really.

So he confidently ordered her to "get on with it," expecting her to take care of Kim Possible. To his surprise, however, Shego came back with her snarky reply, "How about _you_ get on with it."

This unnerved him. She had been more uppity lately. "Shego, this is not the time to question the nature of our relationship," he said.

"Okay. Fine. But I am_ not_ doing this for you. I'm doing this for _me_."

_Good. She listened._

While Shego fought Kim Possible, her sidekick tried to stop Doctor Drakken from escaping, but they both failed, and Drakken and Shego actually got away.

_Wonderful! We actually _did_ it! I knew all the plotting would eventually pay off. Now Shego definitely won't have any reason to leave.... Where did that come from? Hmm... I guess I've been afraid that too many failures would lead her to get fed up and leave... No way I could take over the world without her on my team. She _has _been acting more rebellious lately. Good thing today was the day! Yes! We won!_

But you should never count your chickens before they hatch. Where there's an up, there will always be a down. Everything was great until they reached the lair. Then Shego suddenly started crying about breaking her nail during combat. Drakken wondered if something else may be bothering her, but he couldn't imagine anything that would make Shego cry hysterically. Surely it couldn't be just the broken nail...

"I break mine all the time. You don't see me crying. Not on the outside," he said.

Then suddenly, she was Shego again. Anger. This Drakken had come to expect of Shego, but really, she _had_ been overreacting about that broken nail. So why was she beating him senseless just for being honest?

Drakken ran, trying to avoid the green blasts. Shego always moderated the amount of heat she put behind them when she fired at him, but they still singed. He screamed and dodged another blast. Smoke wafted off of the sizzling rock. She _couldn't_ have meant for that to hit _him._

He ran into another room and climbed up to a ledge to hide. Shego was out of control. She really meant business.

_What could I have done to make her so angry at me?_

His teeth chattered as he watched her enter and search around for him. She found him! He gave out a startled shout and crawled away, but somehow she managed to get in front of him! And then even more weirdness... She was_ happy _he wasn't hurt. Well he should hope so! Oh no... she was crying again because she might have hurt him. Well he could understand her concern. He thought back to the seared rock. But now she was giving him more reason to cringe. She was suddenly in fury again.

He crawled away, got into the fetal position, and sucked his thumb. "Um...did I forget your birthday or something? Is that what this is about? Because I'm scared."

_I can't think of anything else that could make her this angry. I mean we finally _won_! She should be ecstatic... Maybe she just isn't used to victory..._

Shego stopped acting oddly for a minute and walked out of the room, leaving Drakken curled up on the floor. Drakken looked around nervously to make sure she was really gone, and then got up and ran to his lab. Shego would get over whatever it was that was bothering her if he stayed out of her way.

He grabbed the electron magneto accelerator and began making modifications. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear or see Shego enter. She lay on his lab table and began watching him work.

_He sure does look happy when he's working in the lab. Why doesn't he ever look at _me _that intently?_

Then he _did _look at her through his silly magnifying lenses. He gasped and ducked down by the edge of the table.

"Shego... You're not still upset are you?"

"Oh no... no. I'm just admiring your electo-magneto-whatchamahooey," she said in a flirty voice.

_Yes. The fear has left his face, and he looks so cute when he smiles._

Drakken was relieved that Shego wasn't upset, and what's more she was interested in his plan again. He smiled and began correcting her on the name of the gadget he'd been working on, but then he stopped short, noticing a strange look on Shego's face. She had a sort of half smile, and Drakken couldn't help but be a little surprised but the intensity of her gaze.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

Then she blinked her eyelashes at him and said he was blue and deliciously evil...

_What is she doing today? Is she trying to freak me out just for fun?_

He asked her if she had anything better to do, and she said yes. He was about to be relieved, but she started blasting a heart into the stone wall with their initials inside it, and then playfully batted at him like a kitty. He tried to act as if this didn't affect him, and decided to test out the electron magneto accelerator on the air conditioner, hoping to cool things down.

_I don't know what has Shego acting this way... Maybe she's come around to finally feeling excited about our victory today, but it's making her overly excitable in general. It's true that winning can be a bit arousing... Aha! It works better than I expected!_

The room was covered in frostiness. Drakken had successfully super-powered the air conditioner. But he didn't have a long time to savor his triumph. Shego was there with latte and talking about cuddling!

_Cuddling! Is she insane? Since when does _Shego _want to _cuddle!

"I like latte... But as to the cuddling... passadena."

Then she gave him the cutest, saddest, little quivering pout and he was startled.

"Why?" she asked.

"Um...because... uhm... B-Because you're freaking me out! That's why."

Drakken flinched inwardly at the outburst, fearing she may overreact again. This wasn't his day. But Shego turned the tables on him again. She sweetly worried that he'd been working too hard, and Drakken found it hard to speak as she began giving him a shoulder and temple massage with each hand.

_Oh... That feels so good. I can't understand it, but I can't bring myself to ask her to stop._

_Yes! He's starting to give in. Now that he's distracted by the massage I'll get him to agree to take a break and go out with me. Oh! Our first date. It'll be so much fun! Doctor D. is so clueless. He can't tell that I'm totally in love with him, even though I'm being _so _obvious._

Next thing Drakken knew Shego was saying something about his needing a "breakypoo..." and dragging him off somewhere.

Shego dragged Drakken out to a park for a romantic stroll.

_He's always thinking about his evil plans and world domination. He never notices _me. _I have to find a way to impress him. He knows I'm badass and a great fighter, but sometimes I think he doesn't think I'm really truly _evil._ Aha! A baby with candy. _Nothing _says evil like stealing candy from a baby. And I know Drakkeypoo loves sweets too._

Drakken stood astonished as Shego stole a lollypop from a baby and popped it into his mouth.

_I'm sure she's just trying to be sweet... but this is really just too strange. Does she feel that guilty about coming after me earlier and almost frying me? Yes! That's why she's overdoing it now. Of course! Well it's a relief she isn't trying to kill me anyway. Even if she is really overdoing things today. Who knew she could be so moody..._

"Shego..."

"Yes?"

"I know you didn't mean to almost kill me earlier..."

"Of course not! How could I ever hurt my Drakkeypoo? Oh! Look a photo booth! We _have _to go in there!"

_The perfect way to commemorate our first date! Oh I wish he would see that we are on a date... Why doesn't he kiss me?_

Then they were inside the photo booth. It was surprisingly intimate. Shego smiled at Drakken and then made a wacky face for the first picture. Drakken couldn't help but laugh, which got Shego laughing too. Then there was an awkward pause as they both stopped laughing and ended up staring into each other's eyes.

Shego's desire was plain on her face. Drakken was taken aback by the look she gave him, but nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. Suddenly Shego was on top of him. She was on his lap, straddling him, _kissing _him on the lips!

"Mmm."

His muffled words would have been incoherent even if she hadn't been kissing him. He was completely flabbergasted. The machine had stopped taking its compliment of pictures, but Shego's kiss was growing in intensity. At first Drakken was unresponsive due to shock, but slowly, as his brain shut down and his body began responding, he started kissing her back.

_Finally! His kiss is so sweet. Mmmm. I love him._

_Oh... my... this can't be happening. Shego isn't kissing me like this... I'm not actually kissing Shego!_

Then Shego took it up a notch and pressed her body against Drakken's. He gasped as he felt her warmth fully against him.

_Uh... oh... she's so warm. And soft... Uh... oh no... I'm..._

Drakken was embarrassed to realize that he was completely aroused. Shego's thighs were still wrapped around his, but if she kept pushing closer to him... Eventually she'd notice how his body was reacting to her!

_Mnmmn... It's so hard to think... I can't let her know that I'm reacting this way. What will she think... I don't want her to think I'm some kind of sex fiend._

He put his hands on her hips to keep her back far enough. His hands were shaking. He broke the kiss then.

"Sh...Shego..."

He stared into her eyes. They were dilated and intense. He swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry.

_Oh! Why did he stop? I was just getting into it. I feel so warm and excited. I never knew he could make me feel this way._

"Hey! Are you done in there? Your pictures stopped... We want a turn."

Someone was outside the picture booth waiting to take pictures.

_Damn! They ruined the moment. _Shego thought bitterly, and hesitantly slid off of Drakken's lap.

Drakken was a bit dazed. He clenched his jaw and slid out of the booth after Shego, glad that his lab coat covered everything. It was still uncomfortable to walk in that condition though. Shego thankfully didn't notice because she was looking at the pictures and smiling.

_Our first date! And what a great picture of our first kiss. This will always bring back some sweet memories. It's too bad we were interrupted. Oh well... we'll just have to continue that later. Hmmm. I wonder what he's thinking about. He's so quiet._

Drakken couldn't look at Shego without blushing. He couldn't believe they'd actually been making out in a photo booth. This was turning out to be the weirdest day ever. What was worse was that whenever he thought about it, he'd start to feel... aroused again. Finally he decided to put it out of his mind altogether. His dwelling on it wasn't going to do either of them any good. Shego couldn't know how much she'd affected him with that kiss.

_Why did she kiss me? It couldn't have affected her as much as it did me. It was probably just because she's happy about winning today. Right... she's so beautiful. She wouldn't want a guy like me..._

Drakken glanced at Shego and found her staring at him. He blushed and looked forward. His emotions were in an uproar. He felt fluttery and warm. He felt really happy, but at the same time he felt really confused and sad.

_And I thought she was being moody. She has nothing on me now. The only difference is that I keep it all on the inside._

"Doctor D. Why don't we take a rest here for awhile? We can sit under that tree over there by the brook and talk."

"Uh... okay."

They sat under a large oak tree a way off the path. It was secluded and Shego hoped to get Drakken to continue what they'd started in the photo booth, but he seemed so pensive and out of it that she got worried and decided just talking would be better right now.

"Shego... is something the matter today... you seem to be acting very strangely."

"No, silly. I'm just fine. It's nice to get out and spend some time together isn't it? You always say we we're like evil family. It's good to spend quality time...right?"

Drakken was relieved when she said this. She seemed to be happy and just wanting to spend time with him. It was possible he'd been the one overreacting to the kiss, and maybe from her end it was just a friendly kiss... He remembered how intense it had all felt at the time. Could it be that she hadn't been as involved in it as he was? He wasn't used to being kissed. He had no experience to base a judgment on.

_That must be it. I must have been mistaken. It was just a friendly kiss. We were both laughing and then she kissed me. That's all. I just overreacted. Thank goodness we were interrupted before I could make a fool of myself._

"Right?" Shego asked, a bit nervous that he was taking so long to respond.

"Oh. Yes. Of course. Shego, it's starting to get dark. What do you say to having some ice cream at that cafe we passed a few minutes ago?"

"That sounds great. I'd love some ice cream."

They were seated at an outdoor table under the big romantic moon, and a henchman that moonlighted as a waiter at the cafe brought out their ice cream soda and milkshake.

Then Shego suddenly asked Drakken if he was thinking what she was thinking. He tried to keep it light and made a joke about the ice cream going to his hips. He was glad when she laughed. But then she said that she wanted to do some evil. This made him a bit nervous lest he be the target of her evil. But she assured him that she wanted to do his kind of evil. The kind where they work together to take over the world.

_Finally! We can get back to normal. Right! My plan is foolproof. _

So he explained his plan to her, but while he did she called him cute, and called herself his date!

"Eyes on the prize Shego. Eh... No time for kissy-face..." he said in a lame attempt to be funny, but she got irritated and her hands glowed green as she stressed her point that she _liked_ kissy-face. "Ah... Yes... Fine... Um... Evil date it is..."

"Yay!"

_Yes! I got him to admit we're on a date! This is the best day ever! We are going to have so much fun! Today we can't lose!_

When they reached the fair in Middleton, Drakken said, "Let's get this party started."

But to his dismay, Shego suddenly began crying. Nothing he could say would console her, so he decided to go on with the plan without her help.

_If she's going to be crying again, I'll just give her space to calm down. I don't want to make her mad like last time._

But as he left Shego said that she would never forgive him for disserting her in her time of need.

Then Drakken saw his arch-nemesis Kim Possible crying as she ran by him. He overheard her sidekick talking to the guy he'd stolen the electron magneto accelerator from. They said something about Kim's being under the control of some device, and that was enough for him. He grabbed the device and supercharged it instead of the laser he'd planned to get from the light parade. But the controller became overloaded, and Kim Possible became "locked in an irreversible frenzy of rage."

Drakken thought it was so funny when Kim became enraged at her sidekick, but then the professor that invented the moodulator--that's what the device was called--said that there was a... second one...

Shego chose then to appear. She was also enraged, and Drakken was her target.

_Oh no! Not again!_

_That slimy, no good! How DARE he leave me there! Knowing how I was hurting! I'll KILL him!_

Drakken tried hiding, as did Kim's sidekick, Ron Stoppable. But they could not escape the wrath of the women. Kim Possible flung Ron around like a rag-doll, but when he was flung into Shego, Shego's anger was temporarily sidetracked toward Ron.

Suddenly, Kim Possible felt worry and the emotion interrupted the stream of anger being pumped into her from the chip. This interruption destroyed the chip's control and sent it into overload, just like the controller. Kim saved Ron, but Shego was another matter. She was still furious at Drakken, and she chased him with her heat blasts.

"Shego! Please stop! I'm sorry! I'll make you dinner!" Drakken yelled in the distance.

Unfortunately, she chased Drakken all the way back to the lair. He was gasping for air, and terrified. He didn't know what to do.

Shego caught up to him, but he had already gone inside the lair. Now it was a matter of hide-and-seek, but she knew every inch of that lair, and, more importantly, she knew Drakken. She found him hiding in the bathtub. The fool. There was no escape from the bathroom. Just one door, no windows. She had him. Now he would pay!

She prepared to blast him to oblivion, and he panicked, backing up against the wall and slipping on the shiny interior of the bathtub. He just avoided a blast as he fell, and his hand hit the lever that started the shower. A spray of lukewarm water sprayed Shego.

"Ugh!"

She staggered back, away from the shower. Drakken took the chance and leapt out at Shego, grabbing her wrists, but they both had bad footing and he fell on top of her as she fell onto the small rug beside the tub. There wasn't much room, or Shego could easily have broken his grasp. They were both soaking wet and winded. Shego struggled in the tight space, and her gaze happened on something by the tub. It was the string of photos they'd taken earlier that day. They'd fallen out of her pocket as she and Drakken fell, and lay beside the tub. As drenched as they were, the colors had started to run off the pictures.

Remembering something of what had happened between them earlier Shego stared into Drakken's eyes and found herself completely thunderstruck. What was this feeling? Why was she on the bathroom floor wrestling with Drakken? The moodulator chip overloaded as it had with Kim Possible.

_She stopped struggling. She looks confused. Does this mean the moodulator lost its effect on her? She's so warm. Her eyes are so beautiful. What am I thinking? She just tried to kill me._

Shego was staring at him, confused at first, but as she realized that he was on top of her, holding her wrists and had somehow landed in just the right way--so that he'd ended up lying against her, face-to-face, in-between her legs--she began to get upset.

"Sh...Shego... I'm going to let you up now. Please don't kill me, okay."

"That depends, Drakken. You've got ten seconds to get out of here before I really get upset."

He didn't hesitate then. He got out of that bathroom like his life depended on it.

Shego sat up on the floor. She remembered everything that had happened that day. She _hated_ not being in control of herself. This had been a nightmare. It would have been bad enough losing her mind, but her emotions. She'd really _loved_ Drakken! She looked at the washed out pictures. Only the one with them both laughing had survived getting drenched. She ripped the others away from it and stared. This had happened right before they'd stared into each other's eyes and...

_Oh my God... I made out with him. I'm going to die of embarrassment. How can I possibly stay here now? How could he let me _kiss _him! Under the influence of that _thing! _But he didn't know I was... This is so confusing. I really want to be angry at him. He kissed me too... But I _was_ pretty terrifying. I can't really blame him for doing what he thought I wanted. Heck, he as good as admitted that when he said that line about kissy-face. And true to his expectations I threatened him into the evil date anyway._

Shego shook her head to clear her thoughts, but they went back to that photo booth. She remembered being excited and happy, and she remembered feeling deep love. She also remembered Drakken breaking the kiss, holding her hips to keep them from pressing against his. His eyes had been dilated, his breath ragged. He'd been so warm. She bit her lip and shook her heard, forcing the image and the sound of his voice saying her name out of her head. What had he been about to say?

_He did stop before it went too far. Even if he was afraid of what I'd do. I guess I can't blame him too much._

She put the picture on the counter by the sink, and began stripping off her soaked outfit.

Drakken paced the floor of his bedroom. He wanted to talk to Shego, to make sure things were all right between them. He wanted to go back to the bathroom and find out if she was okay. But he couldn't. Instead he paced his room, dripping wet. Then he realized how cold he was. He sneezed and shivered. Slowly he peeled off his wet clothes and let them drop to the floor. He went to his closet and pulled out a towel. Once he was dry he sighed and put on his pajamas. It had been a long, strange day.

Then there was a knock at the door. He walked to it and opened the door. Shego stood there.

"We need to talk."

She had changed out of her wet clothes too. Drakken was glad because he'd been worried she might catch cold. She seemed normal again, but then again this _was _Shego. She had never been so moody as today though. He moved to the side to let her enter without thinking that maybe she meant for him to come outside his bedroom to talk in a less private place. He was too tired to think about that.

In any case she didn't hesitate in entering his room. She looked around and noticed the pile of wet clothes on the floor. She winced at the memory of the blast that almost hit him. If he hadn't slipped just then...

"Doctor D. I'm really sorry about today."

"Shego, it's okay. I know it wasn't really you. If you are okay with it, we can just forget today ever happened."

Shego looked into his face and smiled. As weird as things had been that day they were still okay with each other. He hadn't had enough of her. She remembered when the day had started how she'd argued about doing her job and fighting Kim Possible so he could escape. She'd said she was doing it for herself, but that really hadn't been true. She'd thought at the time that she'd meant it, but now she knew that part of her stayed and fought, and went along with his silly schemes that never worked out, because of him and not because of the money that would benefit her.

"Right. Thanks Doctor D. I really appreciate it."

She smiled and did something that surprised the both of them. She hugged him. Drakken hugged her back and swallowed. But she didn't do anything more, just said goodnight to him and went to her room.

Drakken sighed as he closed the door again and lay down on his bed to sleep with his teddy bear. He smiled and thought of Shego as he drifted off to a restful sleep.


End file.
